oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (video)
[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of '''Elmo' in GROUCH'land]] was released on video in 1999. Other releases File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland US VHS.jpg| 1999 Columbia-Tristar Includes an introduction by '''Elmo & Bug. File:De Avonturenvan Elmo In Mopperland De Zwan en prinses 2.jpg| Netherlands, 2000 Columbia-Tristar Home Video Part of a double feature DVD with The Swan Princess 2 File:De Avonturenvan Elmo in Mopperland 25th Anniversary DVD.jpg| Netherlands, 2001 Columbia-Tristar Home Video File:Die Abenteuervon Elmo im Grummelland DVD front cover.jpg| 2001 Columbia-Tristar Home Video/'JIM HENSON' Home Entertainment File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland 2002 UK VHS.jpg| 2002 4 Front Video File:Muppets from Space Elmo in Grouchland.jpg| 2002 4 Front Video Released with Muppets from Space File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland 2004 UK DVD.jpg| 2004 UCA File:Madeline Care Bears The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg| 2004 UCA Part of a triple DVD collection boxset, along with Madeline & Care Bears Movie II: A'' ''New Generation File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland 2007 UK DVD.jpg| 2007 UCA File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Australian DVD 1.jpg| 2007 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Part of a triple DVD collection boxset, along with Napoleon & Care Bears Movie II: A'' ''New Generation File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Australian DVD 2.jpg| 2007 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Part of a triple DVD collection boxset, along with Napoleon & Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland 2007 Japanese DVD.jpg| Japan, 2007 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment SPH-28023 File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Japanese DVD.jpg| 2009 Columbia-Tristar File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Thomas & the magic railroad 1.jpg| 2010 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Part of the Double the Family Fun 2-disc DVD set, along with Thomas &'' ''the Magic Railroad File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Thomas & the magic railroad 2.jpg| 2010 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Part of the Double the Family Fun 2-disc DVD set, along with Thomas &'' ''the Magic Railroad Alternative version File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Brazil DVD.gif| cat. no 25819 File:Elmo i eventyrland DVD 1.jpg| Norwegian subtitles, English audio. File:Kermit Elmo Double Feature UK DVD.jpg| United Kingdom, 2011 DVD box set also featuring [[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Swamp Years|'Kermit's Swamp Years]]'' File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland UK 2012 DVD.jpg| United Kingdom, 2012 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/JIM HENSON' Home Entertainment Videos File:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Trailer (1999) File:"Welcome to Grouchland" - English File:I See A Kingdom File:"I See A Kingdom" File:Vanessa Williams - "I See a Kingdom" (from The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) File:"I See a Kingdom" (Italian) See also *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land]] *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play|The Adventures of '''Elmo in GROUCH'land: Sing & Play]] *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (CD-ROM)|''The Adventures of '''Elmo in GROUCH'land (CD-ROM)]] *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (disambiguation)|The Adventures of '''Elmo in GROUCH'land]] (disambiguation) *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (Game Boy Color)|''The'' Adventures of ''Elmo'' in ''GROUCH'land (Game Boy Color)]] *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (sheet music book)|''The'' Adventures of Elmo in GROUCH'land (sheet music book)]] *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack)|''The'' Adventures of '''''Elmo in GROUCH'land'' (soundtrack)]] *[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Storybook|''The Adventures of '''Elmo in GROUCH'land Movie Storybook]] *[[w:c:muppet:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (video)|The Adventures of '''Elmo in GROUCH'''land (video)]] on the Muppet Wiki *[[w:c:grouches:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (video)|The Adventures of '''Elmo in GROUCH'land (video)]] on the [[w:c:grouches:Grouches Wiki|'GROUCHES Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:All articles Category:All pages Category:Articles Adventures Of Elmo In Grouchland Video, The Category:Pages Category:Sesame Street Video